Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device that is provided with a terminal port at a side surface of the casing thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As well known, an electronic device such as a personal computer and an information terminal device, in particular, a portable electronic device such as a so-called tablet type or a notebook type computer and a tablet type mobile information terminal is generally provided with a terminal port at a side surface of the casing thereof. The terminal port is provided with a connection terminal to be connected to an external relevant device, a power source or the like.
While, at the side surfaces of the chassis and the vicinity thereof, in general, various kinds of mechanisms and/or components such as various kinds of operation switches, ventilation slot for a cooling fun, antennae and the like are arranged. Accordingly, when the terminal port is arranged on the side surfaces of the chassis, it is required to avoid the interference with the above various kinds of mechanisms and/or components, in addition to the interference with various kinds of devices accommodated inside the chassis and/or a battery pack equipped to the chassis. Therefore, arrangement area of the terminal port is considerably limited, and in some cases, it has to be arranged at a vicinity of a corner of the chassis.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-165475 discloses a constitution of corners of the chassis in a portable electronic apparatus, wherein the chassis is formed to have a substantially rectangular basic shape in their entirety in a plan view, and a bulge portion bulging outwardly is provided at each of four corners, thereby aiming particular to enhance the impact resistance when the apparatus is subject to an impact such as a dropping impact.